How the Mighty have Fallen
by zekesbabe
Summary: He broke away from Biovolt. He's a runaway. Now he wants to shrug off his past and start again. With even a new name... Chappie 7 up AND I'M BACK!
1. Chapter 1

How the mighty have fallen

A lone male figure was walking down a dark, empty alley. His head was bowed, his hands curled into tight balls stuffed into his torn and ragged trouser pockets. His back was arched and his feet were dragging in the damp mud. His clothes were shredded and needed fixing, making his appearance a vagabond…a tramp. He was not. He had a home. He just didn't know where that home was.

As he traipsed through the filth, the dark, seemingly empty alley came alive with glowing yellow eyes. Hundreds of eyes were fixed on the figure stared placidly at him. He didn't look. Maybe didn't realise. Certainly didn't care. It didn't matter anyway. All that mattered was moving forward. Keep going…getting further away from…from them. Weariness caught up with him before long and he stopped to rest. He looked up at the stars. A blanket of black clouds was covering them. A storm?

The lamp like eyes flickered and closed. As a candle flickers and dies. It left him to be enveloped in the swirling darkness of the oncoming fog. The sounds that could be heard would drive him insane…though the people who live here…they're used to it. Sirens blaring 24/7. Dogs barking. Cats and car brakes screeching. The car horns. He hated the city! Though it would be his cover tonight.

Exhaustion kicking in he fell to his knees. He was kneeling in a filthy puddle. Disgusting. But he couldn't risk going anywhere public. Not now. Not yet! Looking over almost lazily he tried to work out where his options lay. He could stay in the middle of this dirt or he could get to the side. There were some boxes and old mattresses that would be a good place to catch some sleep. Deciding to go for the latter he managed to crawl to the wall of a long since shut down shop. He leaned against it but a twinge in his chest caused him to double up and breathe heavily. After a while the pain passed.

Taking out a long thin bar packaged in foil he unwrapped it. Chocolate. The only thing that connected him to the normal world. He looked at it remembering how he had obtained it. He had sat in a long coat, eyeing people hungrily. He had stationed himself outside a battered corner shop newsagent. Eventually after what seemed like hours, though it had barely been an hour, a little girl had come up to him and offered him one of his chocolate bars. He had stared at her smiling face. She could only be about seven. Kindness was a rare thing in this world and to have a little girl come to him with food…with no strings attached no less! A rare tear had formed in his eye at this thought but quickly he blinked it away. He took a piece from the bar and looked at it. Maybe if he nibbled it, it would last longer!

Thinking back to the girl he sighed. Such a young girl. No idea of the hardships this world had. Yet. She would never know what he had seen. Known…even been part of. She was vulnerable. Probably still believed the world to be nothing but to be a 'bed of roses.' Finishing the one piece he put the rest safely back in the grubby wrapper and put it in his only pocket still in one piece. Curling up he shivered and pulled a tatty blanket over him. It barely covered him but it would give him some warmth. Yawning he fell into a deep, tormented sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok everyone my new story that I've only just this minute written. I know people read my stories and I also know hardly anyone reviews! That is not the point of People put up their stories to be read and commented on! Not to review is a personal insult! And I will know if people read and don't review! Please please please please please please review! T-T


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning he woke up to a blinding light. Shielding his eyes he struggled to sit up. The alley was still dark despite the brightness of the morning sun. Shrugging off the blankets that gave him little shelter of the bitter night he stood shakily to his feet. Squinting to the far side he saw an old man and a girl watching him. Scowling rudely at them he hastened to straighten up. This resulted in his legs giving way and he sank back to the floor. Mentally he cursed himself for appearing weak. Suddenly he felt hands on his arms. Shocked he looked up, straight into the face of the old man. "Hold it together there soldier." The man smiled and strained to get the boy onto his back. Eventually he got him up and over his shoulder. The boy tried to take some of the weight off the man, as he looked weak, but to no avail. He was tapped sharply on the head and told to be still.

He hated being treated like an invalid but felt too weak to fight too much. Besides, he'd probably need his strength to get out of…wherever he was going, faster! He closed his eyes as they were stepping out of the alley. His eyes had become so accustomed to the dark it hurt to see the light. Without realising, he sank into a deep sleep, this time with little torment.

He awoke a few hours later to find himself in a clean, white, shining room. Squinting he looked over to the side. To his right side, looking at him, sat the little girl. She smiled at him. He sat up and felt a sharp rush of pain. Looking up he growled. He was attached to at least three machines. One was monitoring his heart pattern; another was testing for any traces of infections. A plaster held a patch of numbing cream and a wire. What that was for he didn't know. Hearing the door open he glanced over, a bit too quickly, as they could hear a cracking sound as he cricked his neck. A nurse came through the door and massaged his neck until it was back in its original position. He felt quite stupid as the little girl was watching this over grown woman do something to his neck.

She giggled and ran outside. Once she had left he turned to the nurse. "Where the hell am I?" He asked croakily. His voice was so used to not having to do anything it seemed like it had given up. The nurse simply stared at him and motioned for him to be quiet. "Rest. You're not well." That was what she said. This was it. Some old guy, being too weak to do anything about it, had manhandled him. Forced him to come to this place of sterilised cleanliness. It made him sick.

"I KNOW I'M NOT WELL! I CAN FEEL IT EVERY TIME I BREATHE!" He yelled feeling stupid. Damn antibiotics. They must be the cause of his stupidity! The nurse grabbed his hand and held it up. Nurses. Weren't they supposed to help get rid of pain…not cause it! What the hell was she doing? Taking his pulse? Then what the bloody hell was the machine for? Stupid woman!

Sighing he lay back and watched the stupid mare fumble with a clock thing on her pocket before she turned and did something on the machine. Looking towards the window he watched the birds outside "How long until I can go?" He asked trying to appear uninterested. Hearing nothing he looked over at the nurse. What? Was she deaf or something? To his embarrassment he found he was talking to himself. Stupid woman! This was why he had been trained to avoid situations like this. Overcome with a bout of weariness he slumped down and closed his eyes.

Later he opened his eyes. He was so tired and warm and felt really stupid. As he cleared his blurred vision he noted he was in a different room. He also realised he couldn't move his arms or legs or any part of his body for that matter. What scared him…yes scared! One who should never be scared WAS SCARED! Anyway, what scared him was his eyes were wet with a salty liquid. He thought his tear ducts had been removed at a younger age by those lame excuses for scientists. He could feel himself being moved but he didn't register that fact in his mind.

He closed his eyes and slept again. Again he woke up in a new place. He wasn't as stupid as he was to start with. Seeing the old man and the girl again he asked, with much hesitation, what they'd done to him. The old man rested his old and withered hand on his soft young hand. "They found traces of something in your body. It had to be removed. They thought it was something that could provoke cancerous cells." The man started before he was interrupted.

"They…they performed a…um…an…uh…operation…on me?" The boy stuttered. Trying not to look bothered, while wondering, 'what the hell did they find?'

"Yes son. They did." The man spoke softly. "You're ok now. They want to keep you in for a while and check you over." He put his hand on the boy's arm as he leaped up panicked. "It's all right!" He hastened to finish his tale. "I said that from what I knew of you, you wouldn't like to remain here." The boy raised his eyes at the man. "They gave permission for me to take you in."

"Why? Why would you do that…for me?" The boy asked aggressively. "And damn you! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" All the pent up anger he had was coming out full force. He tried to get out of bed but his arms and legs were restrained. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE THINGS ON ME FOR?" He screamed alerting many doctors and nurses to his condition. They would have run in but the man closed and locked the door leaving them angry and protesting outside.

"During the operation you had a seizure. They had to stop you from thrashing about too much otherwise they'd have lost you." He said sadly. "And my little girl likes you. She has these feelings about some people. She believes they are here for a reason. To do some good in the world." He paused yet again before continuing. "Finally. I can see you've been hurt. I just have to look in your eyes when looking at me. You're scared. You don't want to admit it. But…" he tried to go on

"STOP PATRONISING ME! IT WON'T WORK!" He screeched. Trying to get free he managed to rip one belt off the bed and then struggled to release himself from the other. Giving up the man went to the door and unlocked it. The doctors and nurses rushed in, giving the old man scathing looks, and administered serum that calmed the boy down sending him into waves of sleep. Fighting to stay awake but losing he sank. The last thing he saw was the young girl crying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Possibly the longest chapter I have EVER written in my life! R&R PLEASE! I know you are reading this. BUT ONE REVIEW FOR THE TOTAL OF 31 HITS? Though I do thank Lunar Fire for being kind enough to review.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SWEARING! IT KILLED ME TO PUT THAT! I have this rule to never swear…but I couldn't think what else to put. If I put 'hell' again it wouldn't seem so powerful. Not much stress shown.**

**To:**

_**Lunar Fire**_

**If you have read some of my other stories you will realise that I don't put a name to my characters for a reason. That reason is…I don't think about it! I write my stories and the more I write I examine what I've written…then I decide who it is from what I've summed up. Lame huh? Thanks for your review…and as you asked…I updated Please Review again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He had been there for too long. How long had it been? He couldn't remember. All he did remember was pain…blood…nothing else beyond that…was there anything else? He didn't think so. He was slumped…chained to a pole…his bindings weren't tight…tight enough to hold him in place but they were loose around his already cut, bleeding wrists…glancing up through his split red eye he watched blood trickle down the chains sliding down his half naked torso.

Glancing around his surroundings he took in the cold iron bars that were the tiny window six feet above his head and the cold stone that made up the walls and the floor. At least he wasn't on the floor…he was deemed too important to freeze to death…although he would rather die of cold than suffer again what he had already been put through. He couldn't remember much…only that he didn't like it.

Hearing the far off clanking of metal he looked towards the heavy iron door that lead to light…possible freedom…fresh air not polluted by the putrid copper smell that came from the crimson liquid dripping from his cuts. Lifting his head slightly before groaning in pain he watched the door open to reveal his enemy…what used to be his friend…what was his name? Wait a minute…who cares about this demonic creature's name…what was HIS name? DAMNIT!

"Rest well?"

How he wished he could be left alone to ponder what was left of his thoughts. He shook his head trying to make sense of what he had already lost. Hearing a sound that chilled his spine he looked up. The guy in front of him was laughing. What was so funny? He was bloodied and bound. He didn't see what was so hysterical! It hurt when he moved! Bowing his head he closed his eyes. He wanted to shut out the world. Shut out the laughter. Shut out the pain.

He could feel himself being freed from the chains but was too weak to move. He knew he seemed pitiful and weak. He didn't care. He wanted to be dead. But these people…they wouldn't let him be. Why? Why would they not free him from all he had endured? Couldn't they let him alone? Couldn't they…couldn't they…but no…they couldn't…or wouldn't…either way he was doomed to stay here. Pain would be all he could know.

He felt himself being picked up. He couldn't remember closing his eyes but it hurt so much. He wouldn't cry out…he couldn't! He wanted tears to fall…maybe he could feel the refreshing moisture that was deprived him…but they wouldn't! Perhaps it was because he had cried his last tears in his first years. NO!

He opened his eyes sitting bolt upright in bed. A dream. That was all it was…a dream…

He put his hand on his head and felt the sweat. Disgusting!

That dream…must have been…it _was _a memory! He sat up. He was in a different room. The little girl and the old man were nowhere to be seen. For that matter there were no nurses, no guards didn't even look as if he was in a part of the hospital where he was under surveillance. He smirked and painfully struggled to his feet. Nothing restraining him. They were getting cocky. Either that or they were losing their touch.

He reached over and picked up the only other item of clothing immediately visible in the room. A dressing gown. It was blue and fluffy with a picture of a duck imprinted on the upper left breast. Something a girl would wear. However, he was grateful for the warmth. Slipping it on he raised his eyebrows as it reached down past his feet. He stood and looked at himself in a full-length mirror placed gracefully on the front of the cupboard door.

"It was my wife's."

He whipped around ready to fight. Quickly regretting that choice as his entire body seemed to crumple.

"Steady." The owner of the voice urged, it was the old man. He carefully helped the boy back to the bed.

"Get off me!" He growled trying to ignore the pain as he curled into a tight ball. "You can't keep me here! I know my rights!" He glared at the man once he was placed safely back on the bed.

The old man sat calmly on an armchair by the bed watching him. "You are going nowhere my lad." He soothed. "The hospital only released you into my care because they agreed the atmosphere in that sterile place was upsetting you!" He studied his ring. "But…if you have a home to go to I can take you there. Is there anyone you want me to phone? Let them know you're on your way back?" He asked kindly, paying full attention to his 'patient' finally. When he got no answer he sighed. "I won't push you further. You can stay here with me until you're ready to leave. As soon as you're better you can go…I will do nothing to make you stay. As you rightly said…I cannot keep you here."

"Did they make you take me?" the boy asked cautiously.

"I asked." The old man smiled.

"Why?"

The old man shrugged. "If you see a homeless puppy beaten black and blue half starved and virtually dead would you leave it alone? Would you leave a puppy alone if it were simply homeless? How about if it had passed out on the street?" He smiled as the boy fell silent.

"Keep it on." He said as he realised the boy was trying to take the dressing gown off. "Keep it on. You have hardly any meat on you. You must be freezing!" He got up and pulled the blankets over the boy. Smiling, as it seemed he always did, he turned and went to the bedroom door.

The boy could see the little girl in a dressing gown, similar to the one that he himself was wearing, outside his room waiting for the man. Before the man could turn the light off and close the door, the girl ran in and gave the boy a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. As she ran back to her room, as he assumed, he did something he had not done in a long time, he smiled.

The man turned the light off. "If you need anything just call me. My name is Abraham." He smiled.

"Thank you…Abraham…" The boy said before settling down in the warm and comfortable bed to sleep the sleep of the appeased. The light turned off and the door closed. Abraham smiled at the closed door and then took the little girl back to bed. "Leave him alone for a bit Lianne. Let him rest." He smiled as he tucked the small girl into bed and kissed her forehead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**WHEW! Longest chapter ever! It was supposed to be really touching but considering I've had no peace in the last six months it's probably rubbish. I did my best so please please please review and tell me what you think. Flames not accepted for this chapter. Please! I made myself cry writing this so I can't take flames!**

**TO:**

**Sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review. Glad you think that! Please keep reviewing 

**Lunar Fire**

Thanks. I always thought the character closer is the best thing!

Thanks for the support. It's always sad when you see how many people have read but not reviewed…at least I get some people reviewing 

Swearing is one of the useless things about the English Language! I should know…I'm studying it for my education lol

Thanks for your review  Keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He woke up feeling at peace. He looked around as the previous night's events came back. He smiled in spite of himself. For the first time in a long time he felt loved. Wanted. He flipped himself out of bed and landed on his feet. Suddenly his knees gave way and he found himself crashing down to earth. Rubbing his back he mentally cursed. Standing up he rolled back onto the bed. He felt so happy he didn't want it to end.

Suddenly he sat up straight. There was a strange smell coming up the stairs. He ran to the door and scuttled down to the ground floor. He burst into the kitchen and there it was. The source of the smell. Something he thought only existed in fairy tales…WAFFLES!

He cautiously looked around. Being on the streets had taught him to be careful when food was involved. If you were caught taking it you were in a lot of trouble. He saw Abraham cooking and the little girl, Lianne; she was eating her way through a stack of waffles. He edged closer to the delightful smell and stood by the table.

Abraham turned round and jumped. "My…you made me jump!" He laughed and set a plate of waffles in front of the place the boy was standing by. The starved boy looked at them, his stomach growling. He moved away slightly expecting Abraham to sit in that chair. To his surprise the old man pushed him into the chair and set a knife and fork in front of him. "Eat. You're obviously hungry. You haven't eaten much after all." The old man's eyes twinkled amusedly. He shuffled over to the fridge and poured three glasses of milk out. He set one glass in front of the boy and another in front of the young girl. The glass remaining he put by the only remaining place, upon which was set a plate filled with a yellow and white substance.

"Mashed potato and apple sauce." Abraham explained seeing the boy look at his plate. "The only thing I can eat without hurting my teeth." He laughed. Lianne nodded and informed the boy that 'grandfather' had recently been for a small operation at the hospital to fill one of his teeth with a plastic casing, thus removing all nerves, meaning it was hard to eat for the moment.

He shivered as he thought about people poking inside his mouth, removing a number of nerves. He couldn't stand the thought and slowly cut a piece of waffle up. He stared at it sat on his fork. The only thoughts going through his mind were, 'this is a dream. When I wake up I'll be all alone in pain. There will be no waffles…no Lianne…no Abraham…'

His tongue darted out of his mouth and enveloped the waffle. He expected to wake up on a concrete floor, his mouth filled with the filth from the floors he had been used to. His eyes shot open. There was no foul taste. No cold grit. There was a sweet sensation in his mouth, warm and inviting. He stared at the fork, now empty of contents. "That…that was…" He started. Suddenly his whole stomach lurched. He found himself racing to the bathroom to throw up.

Lianne watched him go sadly. "Grandpa…what is wrong with him?" She asked unsteadily.

Abraham was also watching the retreating form. "He's not used to it Lianne. Give him more time." He smiled weakly at her before taking his plate to the sink and washing it. Lianne watched him and glanced back to the empty door. That's all that had been said. By the doctors, the surgeons, the nurses and now her grandfather.

"_Give him time"_ She closed her eyes. 'What if he doesn't have that time?" She asked herself subconsciously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of next chapter 

**TO:**

**wolf's lament**

**Thanks for the review. I'm hoping this also had an emotional feel to it. Please review again!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lianne walked up to her room. The first door she came to was the young boy's. She peeked inside and saw, to her surprise, the boy sitting in a heap on his bed. She went in and put her hand on his arm, making him start. She quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry." She said. The boy shook his head and smiled weakly back.

"You don't have anything to be sorry." He was quiet for a minute. He looked away and hesitated. "Does he hate me?" Lianne looked up questioningly. "Abraham. Does he hate me?" The boy asked again.

Lianne shook her head. "He has nothing to hate you for." She smiled, a warm glowing smile that cheered any and everybody up. The boy smiled in spite of himself. "So…" Lianne started. "…We still don't know your name. You turn up in the middle of nowhere…no ID. What's your name?" She asked kindly.

The boy thought carefully for a moment. After a few minutes of thinking he looked at the younger. "I…it sounds weird…I don't know." He finished a bit embarrassed. Lianne smiled.

"That means we can name you." She looked at him carefully studying his features. "You're not that tall. You've got really pretty eyes." She smiled. The boy could feel his face burning. He didn't like her…in that way…but to be complimented, in any form, was rare. She kept pointing out his defined features to his embarrassment. "You look like a Dominic." She declared eventually, when he least expected it. He had about fallen to sleep when she gave a cry and doted upon him, a name. He ended up falling off the bed in alarm.

"Dom…Dominic?" He asked unsure. Lianne nodded vigorously. He thought about it, his eye raised. He heard a small whimper and saw Lianne looking sad. He smiled and pulled her, nervously, into a brotherly hug. "It's a great name." He reassured her, smiling.

Lianne giggled happily and gave him a small hug back. "I knew you'd like it." She smiled jumping up. "I'd better go and tell grandpa that you have a name!" She laughed and skipped cheerfully back out of the room, down to the kitchen.

'Dominic' smiled and watched her go. When she was out of sight his face fell back into a frown. What was his name? Come to think about it…there wasn't much he remembered about himself. He put his head in his hands and tried his hardest to remember something. He was interrupted by the sound of approaching feet.

"I hear you've been given a name." Abraham smiled. "You're officially one of the family now." He sat on Dominic's bed and stared out of the window. "I've been thinking. I would like it if you would call me something a little more personal." He glanced at Dominic whose expression showed confusion. "Of course I understand if you don't want to…but I would like it if you called me…grandfather…" He suggested.

Dominic thought carefully for a moment. "It would give me honour sir…to be considered a family member." He smiled. Abraham smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. "And so it is…grandson…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next chapter put up…(years early…IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!)**

**To:**

**Sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review Iceblueangel-k Thanks for reading and reviewing…hope this is a happy chappie WolfsDarkPhoenix Thanks for reading and reviewing Wolf's Lament 

**Don't find out yet heehee! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It had been three years since he had been invited to join the family and Dominic was carrying the groceries home along with trying to control a hyper Lianne. "Calm down! I'll drop everything!" He cried in desperation as she tugged on his sleeve. Suddenly he felt a carton of milk slip out of one of the bags, aiming for the floor. Dominic watched it go with horror in his eyes when suddenly the sharp corner of the carton was nearly pushed into his eye. "Thanks Lianne." He smiled whilst adjusting the heavy load to take it off her.

As they approached the house Lianne ran forwards and slipped the key into the lock. As soon as the door was open she ran into the kitchen and jumped on the counter, reaching for a bag of popcorn. Dominic staggered through the front door, closing it with his foot, only just managing to stay balanced upright. "Lianne give me a hand!" He shouted to her, just as she managed to open the bag, spilling popcorn everywhere. She knelt down trying to scoop it all up before there was an accident when suddenly a crash echoed from the hall. She darted out of the kitchen, only to collide with Dominic and what was left in the bags.

"I'm home." Abraham called opening the door. He stood stock still, in shock. "Dominic? Lianne?" He called returning to his senses. As Dominic scurried down the stairs he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens. I thought something had happened to you." Dominic tittered nervously as he glanced around the hallway.

"Sorry about this grandfather." He said while stooping to clean the abandoned groceries. "At least we cleaned the kitchen!" He smiled once having collected everything.

Abraham turned anxiously. "What happened to the kitchen?" He asked. Though he had come home to this sort of mess every other week he still couldn't get over it, more worried that someone had come and tried to take the children.

Dominic took everything into the now spotless kitchen while Abraham followed, carefully studying every detail of the small room. Dominic watched as Abraham checked the sink, the surfaces, the cooker, the oven and every cupboard before turning to him expectantly. "Well Lianne and I got back from the supermarket but I was carrying too much. So Lianne went ahead and opened the door. I brought everything in while she went to clear a space on the counter for the groceries but as she came out to tell me I had just reached the kitchen. Everything spilt everywhere as we fell, most of it went into the kitchen but as you can see, a lot went into the hall as well." He finished lamely.

Abraham sighed. "You youngsters." He smiled. "At least you tried to make everything tidy." He picked up his coat and called for Lianne, who appeared perfectly clean and as happy and hyper as ever. "Well if most of our food hit the floor we may as well go back to the store." He laughed. "And this time we're taking the car." The pair piled into the car laughing through their embarrassment.

Lianne had gone mad in the supermarket. She had been allowed into the confectionary isle, which, unfortunately for Dominic and Abraham, was having a huge sale. It was lucky Abraham had decided to take the car otherwise they would never have gotten all the groceries home in one piece. Dominic had offered to carry the last few bags into the house so while Abraham went to start dinner and Lianne went to have a bath; he took the bags in one by one.

As he went back outside to close the car up he suddenly felt a prick on the back of his neck. Someone was watching him. He closed the car slowly and listened for footsteps. None came. Quickly he whirled around expecting to see someone. Nobody. Not a shadow or a person anywhere. He turned round and gave a startled yelp. "SILVA!" He cried after coming face to face with Lianne's pet cat.

Sighing he picked the cat off the bonnet of the car and set it down. He watched it scamper into the house and smiled. "Silly cat." He murmured. He put the key in the car and turned it. Just as he was taking the key out his world went dark. The keys clattered to the floor as two figures dragged the teenager into a black car and shut the door. As the car sped away Lianne shivered in her warm bath.

**TO**

NaMeLeSs LiTtLe GiRl-K

Thanks for the review Updated not soon but eventually!

Deadly Thinker

Thanks for the review

WolfsDarkPhoenix

Thanks for the review Who do you think it is? I won't tell you the answer but I'd like to know what you think.

wolf's lament

Thanks for the review Lol I did answer your question! Hope you liked

sn0zb0z

Thanks for the review Glad you find it interesting and sorry I haven't updated in eons!

**SPECIAL NOTE TO **

Keight Ylonen

Updated just as you asked. Be proud of me!


	7. Chapter 7

"It's all right

How The Mighty Have Fallen

Four weeks had gone past since Dominic had disappeared. That was a whole month of non-stop stress, worry and fear. Lianne had helped him put posters up all over the town, having designed some herself. She was curled up in the same place she had been nearly every night, in the armchair nearest the warm merry fire, the phone cradled in her lap so she could be the first to answer it.

Abraham studied the young lady who dragged him through virtually every single back alley, high street and hospital trying to find her adopted brother. She clearly remembered what it had been like the first time she'd come across him and that had remained on her mind. Truth be told, he'd also expected that to be where the boy had been placed, on the streets or in hospital.

"Lianne..." Abraham trailed off, not really knowing what to say but knowing he had to say something, anything, to make her feel a little bit better.

"Where is he?" she muttered, stroking her fingers across the phone. Abraham sighed and turned to the window, watching the moonlight cover the garden before the moon itself was concealed behind a black cloud. He couldn't tell her not to worry, because he was worried himself, but something had to be done to cheer her up.

He didn't believe for one moment that Dominic had run away. He had been too happy with them to do that. Besides, he had a soft spot for Lianne and it was doubtful that he'd make her worry like this, especially knowing her nature. The first few weeks with them and she'd berated him for not doing everything as the doctor had told him to. Abraham chuckled as he reminisced, drawing the attention of Lianne.

"Grandpa?" She asked, placing the phone to the side of her reluctantly and crossing the room to climb up on his lap. "What's so funny?" She asked indignantly. "Dominic's out there all alone, probably cold and wet…and you're laughing." She was not very happy at all!

Abraham placed his arms around her waist and bounced her gently on his knee. "Nothing's funny Li." He said, eyes casting out into his own mind to reflect on what she'd just said. "I was just thinking about when we first brought him home." He mused, ceasing his bouncing movements. "Do you remember?"

Lianne sighed and nodded. Why did old people have to think about things so much?! "I wish he was home." She said miserably, cuddling her grandfather, her little lips pulled into a pout.

Silently Abraham agreed, he knew the kind of people that were out there these days but putting on a firm smile he turned Lianne to look at him. "He'll be fine sweetheart." He told her brightly, not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself more. "He's probably on his way home right now, will see one of your lovely posters and will hurry home." He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Then we can tell him off." He winked.

Lianne seemed to brighten up. "He'll be in big trouble won't he!" She laughed. "I'll smack his bottom and send him to bed without dinner then when his punishment's over we can play tag, he's not allowed to play hide and seek!" She stated firmly.

Abraham chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. "Go to bed Li." He ushered. "Try to get some sleep. He'll probably be home tomorrow." Though his granddaughter did as he told her to, they both knew that probably wasn't going to be the case, but it was something positive to think on at any rate, possibly the only thing that kept them both going.

Little did they know that at that very moment in time, a boy was trapped in a dungeon like room, tied down to a wooden chair, covered in splinters and adorned himself in cuts and bruises. He watched the moon being covered in a thick black cloud through the heavy swelling of a black eye, virtually covering his lilac eyes from view.

**BIG LOVE TO MY LILOBABY WHO GAVE ME THE HELP AND ENCOURAGEMENT TO WRITE THIS CHAPPIE! (And my next love to Sn0zb0z who's still threatening me to write more!) LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! Not exactly a 'soon' update but…only a year late.

**Keight Ylonen**

Thanks for the review! If you're even still there. I didn't take 100 years…just 1 year! - Don't be too mad?

**wolf's lament**

Thanks for the review! Again, only a year late!

**Nameless Little Girl**

Thanks for the review! Reading through your profile gave me the desire to update this…don't ask me why…I don't know!

**bladz-liska**

Thanks for the review! Hope you're still there!

**Valérie**

Thanks for the review!

**Destiny Kitty**

Thanks for the review! Torture is the best policy!

**BloodRedViolet**

Thanks for the review!

EVERYONE READING THIS!

**I'm back and better than ever! Expect more frequent updates and (hopefully) longer chapters!**


End file.
